An Act of Kindness
by JC 619
Summary: We see many things happen like Betrayls, Backstabbing, and alot of Underhanded Tricks on TDI, But rarely the Cameras pick up some moments of kindness... Staring Bridgette, and Owen.


Hey TDI Fans! I have been thinkin' about doing a Fic since I like the show (It's the only _Real_ Reality Show out there.) This takes place the night after If You Can't Take The Heat. Note: Total Drama Island is owned by it's Respective Company.

* * *

Total Drama Island: As The Cameras Roll, We see many things happen like Betrayls, Backstabbing, and alot of Underhanded Tricks, But rarely the Cameras pick up some moments of kindness...

The Killer Bass Female Cabin: Inside, The last three Girls were sleeping. The first Girl was Sadie who was holding a Pink Stuffed Bear (Katie has the exact same one). The Girl sleeping above her (Bunk Bed) was Courtney, and the Final Girl who was Sleeping in a Bed across from the other two was Bridgette. Bridgette was having her usual dream, Her and her Mom (Who was the same Age as her in the Dream) were Surfing in Southern Hawaii until she heard a faint tapping. Bridgette woke up, and checked out the Alarm Clock. "1:34 A.M, I hope this isn't Chris." said Bridgette.

Bridgette got out of her bed, wearing a Light Blue Shirt, and White Hospital Pants. She made her way to the door, and opened it to see that ot wasn't Chris with one of his crazy Challenges, It was instead Owen, wearing Blue Sweatpants, and an old Maple Leafs T-Shirt. "Oh, Hey Owen, What's up?" asked Bridgette. "Hey Bridge, I know this may seem odd, but can you help me?" asked Owen as he clutched his Stomach in pain. "What's up with your Stomach?" asked Bridgette. "It's all groaning, and I feel like I'm about to burst." said Owen as he continued to his Stomach, Hoping it wouldn't burst.

"Why didn't you go to the Medical Tent?" questioned Bridgette. "It's closed, and I tried asking the others but, Chris told me not to wake him again, or face being Eliminated, Chef was gonna cut my Stomach open, Duncan was gonna break my jaw if I didn't leave, Trent told me he didn't know how to treat pains, and Heather told me to Jump in a Lake Lord Lard." replied Owen. "Well I guess I could help you then." said Bridget uneasily. "What did you recently eat?" asked Bridgette. "Well, Those Ribs I ate didn't sit well with me." replied Owen. "Sounds like you have some Indigestion." said Bridgette. "So do you have anything to help get rid of it?" asked Owen.

"I actually know of a Homemade remedy I learned when I was in Peru, I just hope some of the plants around here are the same." said Bridgette as she began to walk into the woods. It took Bridgette about Thirty-Five Minutes to get the ingredients (It would have taken her half the time, but her fear of being alone in the woods reared it's ugly head.) Good news, It seems that this island actually has Dark Root Plants." said Bridgette as she grabbed the plants, and started to mix them in a Bowl. "Uhh... Will this stuff make my Hair fall out or anything?" asked a worried Owen. "No, But this might make your Teeth turn Yellow for afew days." answered Bridgette as she finished mixing the ingredients together.

"That's okay, I haven't brushed since the start of the show." said Owen as he showed her his teeth. "Okay gross, Here you go then." said Bridgette as she gave Owen the bowl. Owen then drinks the mixed up plants, and Berries within afew seconds. Then, Owen unleashed a Belch that could be heard from the other side of the Country. "Ahhh... I needed that"  
said Owen in a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bridge!" said a glad Owen as he shook Bridgette's hands. "No problem Owen, I know you would help me out, Night." said Bridgette as she headed back into the Cabin. "You know, Owen isn't such a bad guy, When I get back, I'll might hook him up with one of my friends." Bridgette said to herself as she crawled back into bed.

"Man, I owe Bridgette big time, Maybe I could get Geoff to go out with her since I know he has a thing for her." said Owen as he walked back to the Screaming Gopher Male Cabin.

There are about Twenty, (Thirty Stories tops) that happen here on the Island, and that was one of them.

* * *

Okay then, This was my First TDI Fic, and I might make another in the future (Probably about DJ, since I respected the fact he was going to give his winnings to his Mom.) Anyway: _Reviews are Open, and Ideas are Welcomed._


End file.
